Adjustable supports for the body support spring frame in a casket have long been used to tilt the spring frame about, e.g. a transverse axis, for better display. These supports have been in the main expensive and take some time and trouble to assemble. The prior art hardware has been relatively expensive and cumbersome. Correction of these deficiencies has been found to be desirable. The present invention greatly changes the construction over the prior art, and the changes are far greater in kind than simple cheapening of the parts. The casket is unchanged and the body support spring frame is provided with only a slight modification.